Hidden Feelings: Exposure
Confusion Two days passed since the incident with Shu, which left Ruby alone with her own thoughts, though Geiger had forgiven her for what she did, Ruby felt sadden by everything she did. After handing him the disk, Ruby stayed in her room, ordering room service while she thought of how she was gonna find Shu. Shu was in a nearby bar he wore a cloak with a hood covering his face. He sat down in front of a barkeeper and handed him a an envelope. The barkeeper slid the envelope off the counter in placed it in his pocket. "My sources tell me there is a deal going down tonight." The barkeeper told Shu .He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it over to Shu. Shu nodded silently amd walked outside of the bar and disappeared down one of the dark alleys. "Tonight vengeance shall be mine wait for me Dai Matsumoto." A knock came at her door, "Ruby, you need to get ready, there's a deal with that bulky guy at the ports tonight and we need to go now" Geiger said as Ruby sighed and got ready before leaving her room. Hell Brawl The night sky surrounded darkness around the port as nothing but shadowy figures could be seen, out of all of them one was massive and bulky with two others following him. When they reached a dock port, the man shined a light on out to the sea causing a submarine of sorts to emerge. In some of the other buildings, Shu was hiding in the windows, while on the ground the trio were close by to see what this deal was about. The hatch opened as two individual's came out with a small box. "Was it damaged?" The man took off his hood to reveal himself as Dai under his memberane mask. "No, it is in perfect condition, now let's talk money" Dai motioned his men to drop two large bags of jewels as the seller gave Dai the box. "Leave now meat, you're worthless husk is no longer needed" He said with a growl as the merchants bowed in respect and left. Shu looked on hoping that Dai would open the box to reveal the contents but with no such luck. "I'll trail him today so that I can find out where the base of operation is." Shu thought to himself. He summoned Galea and began instructing him on the plan "I want you to silently scout out the area make sure we aren't being followed or tailed." "Yes my master." With no sound at all Galea disappeared from sight.'' 'I can sense that Shu's heart heavy and his mind is focused on other matters tonight, never the less I shall server him faithfully' ''He thought before disappearing. The Trio kept their eyes peeled, making sure that they stayed focusing on finding out what Dai had in his possession. "Shall we open it sir?" One of the agents said as Dai nodded and slowly lifted the lid, causing a bright red light to shine all over the port. Dai smiled under his mask and lifted up a small stone the size of a large gumball, "The master will be most pleased with this source of magic" He said before putting the case away. Category:Phantombeast Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Storyline